Blood Harvest Finale
by I Really Hate Captchas
Summary: An explanation as to what actually happened during the survivor's fateful holdout at the barns.


"CHASE THIS, FREAKS!" Francis yelled, tossing a pipe bomb.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... clink_

"Ah, hell."

The pipe bomb that Francis had tossed, instead of flying out the barn window outside, hit the window's framework and bounced back towards Louis and him.

"Dammit Francis! Duck and cover!" Shouted Louis, diving to the ground. Francis did the same as the pipe exploded, knocking a gigantic gaping hole in the wall of the farmhouse.

A very angry Louis turned to confront Francis, who was repeatedly punching a zombie in the head. "God dammit, Francis! What the hell is wrong with you? You almost killed us!"

"It's kinda hard to throw when a zombie's CHEWING YOUR FRICKIN' ARM OFF, MAN!"

"You're an idiot, Francis. Why would you- Wait, what are you doing to that zombie?"

Francis had pummeled the zombie he was punching in to submission, and was now pulling down his pants. He removed his underwear, exposing his pasty, hairy ass and his rather small cock. He then gouged out one of the zombie's eyes, and began slamming his dick in to the eye socket.

"F-FRANCIS? What in God's name are you doing?"

"Fucking this zombie in the head." Francis said calmly, still thrusting. "What's it look like I'm doing, smart man?"

This actually was not the first time that Louis had paid witness to Francis skullfucking a zombie. He had done it on three other occasions, and by now Louis had grown unsteadily accustomed to it.

"Francis..." Louis said, speaking like a person would to a small child, "When are you going to stop having sex with that zombie's head?"

"I dunno. When it gets boring, I guess." Francis pumped in and out of the eye socket, its ocular fluid acting as a makeshift lubricant. Brains began gushing out of the hole around Francis's dick. He let out a shudder of pleasure, and turned to face Louis.

"Nope. Still fun."

"Aww, hell Francis! This was okay when you were doing this in the safe rooms, but there's zombies out here! This is dangerous!"

Louis turned to face the doorway, when he noticed something strange. The zombies in the doorway were staring at Francis with an expression of pure terror. They weren't attacking, or acting threatening, simply standing transfixed in horror at the sight of Francis violating one of their brothers.

Louis turned to face the hole that Francis had blown in the side of the barn. The zombies were retreating! They could hear Francis's act, and were running for their lives!

"Francis! Keep doing what you're doing! The zombies are runnin' away!"

"Hell yeah! I always knew vampires were afraid of stakes!"

"Wha- Oh dammit Francis, they aren't Vampires! We've been through this!"

"Then why is my man-stake killing this one?" Inquired Francis, acting like he had just won the argument.

"For God's sake." Louis said. He was about to continue, but he was interrupted by the sound of a blaring horn. Zoey came rushing up from the bottom floor.

"Rescue's here guys, let's g-" Shouted Zoey. She was cut off, however, by the sight of Francis raping the zombie's cranium. She flashed back to her college days. How she spent long and lonely hours masturbating to gorn fanfiction on the internet. The sight of the viscera covering Francis's cock and the blood gushing out of the zombie's orifices sent her to her knees. She couldn't control herself, and her hand immediately went for her crotch. She began to massage her clitoris. She stuck her other hand down the back of her pants, and unloaded a huge shit log in to it. She rubbed the log across her chest, massaging her breasts with it. She picked a nugget of corn from the shit, and mushed it in to her erect nipple.

"Oh for god's sake." Sighed Louis. "I'm going to go get Bill. I hope you two are finished when I get back."

Louis walked downstairs to look for the old man. At first, he was nowhere to be found. After a few moments of searching, Louis heard grunting noises coming from the restroom. He flung open the door, and found Bill beating his elderly meat on the toilet. After what he had seen upstairs, seeing Bill tugging on his wrinkled phallus did not phase him in the slightest.

"Bill. Rescue's here."

Bill didn't seem to hear him. He continued stroking up and down his old wrinkled cock.

"Bill?"

No answer.

"Bill!" Louis shouted, grabbing hold of the old man's shoulder. "We've got to get upstairs, man! Rescue's here!"

Bill released a grunt of exertion, and a highly-pressurized stream of milky white semen shot out of Bill's penis. Louis barely dodged the fast-moving shot, not wanting to get semen on his nice tie.

Bill began to clean the semen out of his gray pubes, and pulled his pants back up. He turned to Louis.

"I heard you the first time, Kid." He said. "I just wasn't finished."

Suddenly, loud screams filled the air. Both Louis and Bill knew what this meant. The horde was coming.

"What the hell? But I thought Francis-"

"Never mind that, kid! Let's get upstairs!"

Bill and Louis ran up the stairs, and found Zoey crying in the corner covered in her own shit, Francis punching the wall in a huff.

"Francis! What happened to the zombie?"

"I'll tell you what happened! I saw princess sunshine going to town on herself over there and she killed my freakin' boner!"

"Aww shit. We're dead." sighed Louis.

"Just what the hell was goin' on in here?" Asked Bill.

Louis was about to explain, when suddenly a long tongue whipped from the window, ensnaring him.

"OH SHI- SMOKER'S GOT ME!" Louis exclaimed.

"I'll save ya, buddy!" Shouted Francis. He whapped Louis in the face repeatedly with the butt of his rifle, causing the smoker to let go. Before the Smoker could retract his tongue, Francis grabbed it and began to reel it in.

Zoey got up, and gathered herself.

"Come on, everyone!" She stammered, still quivering from her scat-filled masturbation session, "We have to get out of here!"

"Hold on," Francis said with a smirk, "I have to give this zombie the finger." Francis finished reeling in the smoker, and slung it over his shoulder. He reached down the smoker's jeans, and shoved his middle finger up the Smoker's ass. The Smoker let out a cough of protest, and smoke began pouring out of its anus. After it had run out of anus-gas, Francis discarded the Smoker and ran with the rest of the survivors to the APC waiting outside.

"You people are gettin' good!" shouted Bill in celebration as he climbed in to the APC. Louis and the shit-covered Zoey both climbed in, leaving only Francis outside.

"C'mon man! Let's go!" Shouted Louis.

"Leave him, for all I care." Muttered Bill.

"Aw, screw you, old man!" Francis huffed as he ran. Suddenly, he stopped as he noticed a female Boomer by the barn. Against the protests of the other Survivors, he went for the Boomer.

"Well, hello little lady. How about spending the night with a tough biker?" He said, putting the moves on this Boomette.

"NO!" exclaimed the Boomer, "I'm saving myself for my true Christian love!"

"Whatever. I'm a cop, I can do whatever I want. I'm taking you in for a cavity search." said Francis, grabbing the Boomer by the neck and dragging her to the personnel carrier.

"Nooo! We aren't married!" protested the Boomer.

Francis piled in to the APC, his prize wrapped in his arm. The APC's doors slammed shut, and the Survivors were transported to the Millhaven militarily outpost, where they were lined up against a wall and shot.

THE END.


End file.
